Perfect Parent
by Pomodorore
Summary: Alfred had never once in his life thought of himself being a parent. Well, maybe that wasn't the total truth, maybe only part of it, as nearly everyone had thought of having a child at one point or another in their life. - Domestic PruAme. My first fic! Rated T because I don't know what'll happen.


Alfred had never once in his life thought of himself being a parent. Well, maybe that wasn't the total truth, maybe only part of it, as nearly everyone had thought of having a child at one point or another in their life. But either way, Alfred F. Jones had never thought of himself as being a parent, or raising a child, or caring for one. Maybe it was because he didn't want to be held back all his life, instead wanting to be a free spirit and have time only for himself to goof off as he pleased. Maybe it was because, he merely didn't like children ( no matter how much he acted like one). Or maybe, just maybe... he thought he would never be a good enough parent, that he was mindless and immature and unintelligent, like they'd always told him. That he'd just fuck up whatever child ended up in his grasp, that he didn't deserve one.

And so, Alfred F. Jones never once mentioned children. He never discussed children with his wife. He never passed them a glance on the street. Because he knew if he saw them, he'd want them. And yet feel that aching feeling in his heart telling him no, he wasn't ready, he never would be.

But all it ever takes, is one careless night.

That night was about two months ago. They'd gone to her friend's house, Francis was his name. Alfred had known him from other places before. He was married to his ex boyfriend... Alfred, at the time, was too drunk to remember the Englishman's name, all he could think of, for some reason, was "eyebrows". Things seemed to be slipping his mind as every second went by. He barely noticed being slipped away into one of the many unoccupied rooms in the house. God, was it a big house. So many stairs... wobbly, wobbly stairs. Or, was it him wobbling? And mostly all he heard was his wifes voice. Her beautiful, beautiful voice. And he had to admit, as she pulled him onto the bed, it kind of turned him on.

And when she undressed herself, it turned him on more.

And when she went to undress him...

Well, you get the picture.

Normally, Alfred F. Jones would be careful. Very, very careful, not to forget. He promised himself, always promised, that he'd never forget. He told himself he'd never slip up. But he was young, he was drunk, and people did always say he didn't have much a mind at all, didn't they? So he forgot the most important thing, the thing that would've reversed everything that would soon happen to the American.

It was an ordinary day at the start. He got up as usual. The obnoxious beeping in his ear made him groan. He reached his hand up and smacked the alarm until he hit it so hard it unplugged itself. It ended up half way across the room, but it was okay, because it always did. And every morning he'd go pick it up, and plug it back in (and Julchen would always know to reset it before she left for work herself, knowing Alfred would surely forget to do so and would wake up three hours late, like on their wedding day).

He dragged himself to the bathroom, first wetting his messy, nearly untameable hair He brushed it into its normal style, minding the cowlick that wouldn't go down no matter how much he tried. He would clean his glasses, brush his teeth, dress himself in his clothes that were laid out the night before and go to slip on his shoes.

Julchen would be up by then, would offer him a greeting as she passed by to prepare herself for work. And he'd stop her in the hall, grab her waist and pull her close. He'd give her hugs, say his goodbyes and leave.

He would. He would if Julchen had been there.

When he stopped by the fridge for breakfast, he noticed a note. Of course, he ignored it at first, until he remembered he was currently lacking his wife's presence. He curiously picked up the note by swiping it from under its magnet. He sat at the table, coffee in hand, reading it with eager eyes.

_'I won't be here in the morning,'_ it said, _'I have an unawesome appointment with a doctor, but I'll be back before you get home! Don't forget to feed the dog, bird and turn on your alarm before you leave. Enjoy your awesome day! -Jul'_

Alfred pouted at this information, but he was, however, happy he'd still see her today. He pondered momentarily on why she'd go to the doctor. She wasn't sick, that he knew. She had nothing wrong that she told him about. But Alfred F. Jones trusted his wife, and since he trusted her and she trusted him, he knew she'd never not tell him anything... right?

So he ate his breakfast and left for work. He remembered to feed the dog and the bird before he did, however the alarm clock (once again) seemed to slip his mind. He spent the day at work as bored as ever, playing random games on his computer when no customers needed attending to. He felt relieved when he was finally off his shift and could return home. It was mid-evening. He smiled happily, glad he'd be seeing his wife for the first time today. She always managed to put him into a good mood.

When he walked in, he found her on the couch. She stood up and pulled him into a hug as soon as he came through the door. How unnatural, he thought as he ran a hand through her short white hair.

"Hey, babe," He said in a loving tone. "You weren't here this morning. Why'd you go to the doctor?" Alfred asked her, his usual smile on his face. Julchen backed away from him, giving him a somewhat happy smile, one that made his heart skip a beat. He loved to see her smile.

"I have a surprise," She told him, making him perk up and laugh a little.

"A surprise? For me? Aw, Jul, you shouldn't have!" He told her, somewhat sarcastically as he smiled and laughed more.

"Actually... for the both of us. Al, I'm going to have a baby."

Alfred suddenly felt his world go dark.

-

"Alfred? Alfred? Oh god, did you die?"

The American let out a soft groan, rubbing his forehead as he sat up. Several different thoughts twisted around in his head. What did she say? He couldn't quite remember all of it, but there was one sentence ringing in his ears since the moment it entered them: "Al, I'm going to have a baby."

It wasn't that Alfred F Jones had no way to support a baby. He had a well-paying job, a big house with just enough rooms, enough time on his hands to spend with the growing child. He wasn't scared that he wouldn't be able to support it for this reason or that reason, he wasn't scared that it would be born with something wrong, he wasn't scared really of any sort of thing like that. In fact, Alfred F. Jones wasn't scared at all. Why, Alfred F. Jones was never scared. He was a hero, after all, and heroes were never afraid of anything. No, in fact, Alfred was not at all scared, he was something very different.

He was terrified.

"W-Wh... You... you're pregnant?" He asked in a nervous tone, looking at her with wide blue eyes as he spoke. Despite seeming nervous himself, she seemed excited. More excited than Alfred had seen her before, and it was nothing short of charming.

"Ja! Aren't you excited?" She asked, looking at him with a small smirk on her lips, that made his heart skip a beat. He stood up, taking her outstretched hand and getting to his feet. He sat down, making sure he didn't faint again and sighed as he looked up at her.

"I... y-yeah... yeah! I just. I didn't even... know. I thought we'd always used protection, y'know?" He asked with a nervous but happy smile, trying his best to seem excited since she was so much herself. "But, that's great! It really is! I'm so excited!" He said, opening his arms so she could come closer. She walked over to him, getting into his lap and chuckling a little.

"Hah. It's going to be an awesome baby. I bet you ten bucks it'll look like me." She said, getting a little close to his face and putting a kiss on his forehead. "Hmm~ We gotta start buying shit. I vote we do a punk rock baby room, what do you think? Red and black with spikes." She smirked again, watching his face change.

Alfred laughed a little, squeezing her tightly. "Oh, Jul... don't you know that's a baby in there? It's not going to pop out as a black haired, punk-loving teenager... you have to give it care and love... Light blue or light pink at the start. Or... maybe red white and blue."

Julchen snorted, rolling her eyes. "Hey, if I don't get my room, you don't get yours either. Light pink and light blue it is."


End file.
